Tale of a Band
by hottee39
Summary: AU. In a band and in a jam, Yuuri and Murata need a guitarist. Now where can they find one? "Actually why don't you ask-" Yuuram. Simple One-shot


**Title: Tale of a Band**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary: AU. In a band and in a jam, Yuuri and Murata are seeking to recruit a guitarist with the help of a nosy blonde. Yuuram.**

**

* * *

**"Murata, this sucks."

"Hmm?" The bespectacled boy at the computer hummed in response to his friend's complaint. It was not that he was heartless or emotionless for that matter but his dear friend had been complaining ever since their guitarist, Suzuki Daisuke, left the band for a better opportunity. He got popular and packed up and left À La Discardes. Now they were in a major need of both a guitarist and vocalist to join them for the gig next Saturday. It was only nine days away.

_Life is just peachy._

_Don't you just love it?_

Murata removed his glasses to rub the bridges of his nose in stress. He had been spamming across the internet, looking for someone to fill the position. Placing his black rectangular framed glasses on the table, he turned around in the computer chair to see his bassist, Shibuya Yuuri, rehearsing a few tabs from one of their jamming songs for their gig.

Although plain-looking, Yuuri had a very fetching body. Startling black hair, soul-searching black eyes, tall and muscular built with a cheeky grin made girls attracted to this man-boy. Not to forget Murata was quite hot himself with his spiky black hair, dark long lashes, dark chocolate eyes and muscular, lean arms that resulted after years of drumming. All those physical attributes coupled with his educated way of speaking made him a ladies' man.

Yuuri felt someone staring at him and raised his head to meet his friend's gaze. They shared a thought as Murata sighed and rotated back to the screen to continue promoting their auditions for their band.

_How were they going to get out of this shit?_

* * *

"Hey Conrad!" Yuuri chirped with Murata standing behind him. Conrad is Yuuri's godfather and has been the band's number one supporter since the moment Yuuri wanted to start a band. The band had been practicing in Conrad's house studio until Daisuke had the space and cash to create a studio in his house, in which the band continued to practice there. Now that Daisuke had left the band, they had nowhere to jam except Conrad's. Luckily Conrad did not mind.

"Hello Yuuri, Murata." The tall brown haired man smiled welcomingly, opening the door wide for them to enter. "Sorry to hear about Daisuke." Yuuri laughed nervously as Murata glanced at Yuuri from the corner of his eyes. _Trust Yuuri to tell the whole world everything._

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's over. We kind of need the studio to hold auditions to find someone who could play the guitar and sing for us though." Conrad blinked with surprise at that, thinking he would have expected the both of them to know of such a person by now.

"Actually, did you know that-"

"Is the wimp and the geek here yet?" All three heads averted to the figure that stood on the top of the stairs. There, standing proudly on the stairs was a pretty blonde boy with dazzling emerald eyes in tight blue jeans and a white muscle shirt. Murata was very observant when it came to things and he noticed the moment the blonde realized their presence, his eyes lit up. Murata knew how much the blonde enjoys their presence at his home and could not help but smile knowingly.

"Hello Wolfram!"

"I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram did his trademark 'hmmped' as he slid down the stairs railing and jumped off to stop in front of them.

"Wolfram." Conrad silently scolded him for the careless stunt. The blonde looked up into his big brother's eyes with a look of annoyance before he returned his gaze back to Yuuri and Murata and change his expression into one of bafflement.

"Where's Daisuke-san?"

"He left on the call for stardom Wolfram." Yuuri snorted at Murata's comment and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner. Wolfram blinked and then shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I never liked him at all."

"And yet you still address him by name unlike the rest of us." Yuuri annoyingly interjected, challenging emeralds with his deep onyx gaze.

"Think what you like wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram stuck his tongue out at the teen and Murata chuckled at the common bickering between the two friends. Ever since they started the band two years ago, Wolfram has always been attending their practice sessions. While the elder brother was their number one supporter, Wolfram was their number one critic. He would always comment on the tempo, the stance, the music and the techniques. Most of the time he would pick on Yuuri rather than Murata which was actually good as Yuuri progressed amazingly fast. It was also due to this critic session that Yuuri and Wolfram grew close and Murata saw them as close friends.

Since Wolfram was Conrad's younger brother, Wolfram and the band became good companions over time since most of the practice was done at the house. Being a straight A student, Wolfram hardly needed to study and had a lot of free time on his hands, which Yuuri cried many times he despises. That was the reason Wolfram sufficed them with, though Murata could tell Wolfram was very much interested in the band like a puppy curious about a new chew toy.

"So what are you guys planning to play today?" The blonde inquired, placing his right hand on his hips in a questioning manner.

"None of your business." Yuuri leered at him, earning a glare from the blonde. Yuuri jumped slightly at the menacing glare but held his head high and looked to the side, pretending to be unaffected.

"We're holding auditions for a new guitarist."

"Murata!"

"What? His criticism would definitely help us find the best." Murata paused to readjust his specs. "After all, his mouth did you wonders." At this line, both Yuuri and Wolfram flushed so red that Conrad could not hold in his laughter.

"Murata!" Both of them chorused together. Oh yeah, another thing. The drummer is a major pervert too.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Conrad asked, sipping on his cup of tea as he watched the three boys trudged back into the living room from the garage. Judging from the forlorn looks on their faces, Conrad could pretty guess how it went, but he decided to sound enthusiastic for their sake. He had heard the whole thing from the living room and even he was appalled by the lack of talent in the town. Fortunately, all things have to come to a close.

Day one of the auditions ended with no good guitarist available to show their efforts. There were some average guitarists but they could only play rhythm and not the leads in the song they wanted to play. Add to the fact they needed a guitarist who could also sing.

_Life sucks._

_Big time._

It was pure torture during the 4 hour audition. There was even one point in which stoic Wolfram's eyes bulged out that Yuuri found it comical. The performance in front of them was so atrocious that it stunned all of them into silence. In the end, they had to retire and return the next day for auditions.

"It was awful. I can't believe finding a guitarist would be this hard!" Conrad chuckled at Yuuri's outburst. The teens collapsed into the three-seated sofa, squeezed together without the strength to push the other away for more space.

"Look on the bright side Yuuri. Tomorrow's another day." Murata interjected. _Trust the drummer to lift his spirits up_. Wolfram stared at the spiky-haired teen in bewilderment before sighing in exasperation.

"Just peachy." Wolfram scowled in disbelief. Somehow Yuuri finally found something to agree with Wolfram.

* * *

The second day came and went and still there was no luck. Yuuri was practically tearing his hair out over the matter. Murata was thinking if he should join him on that mad attempt as well. Conrad came strolling into the living room with drinks to perk their spirits up.

"Conrad, do you happen to know anyone who could fill in the position for us?" Yuuri whined in stress, earning a pillow thrown over his face by Wolfram. Conrad blinked at the tired question aimed at him. He shot a look to his younger brother sprawled on the sofa, wondering if he should mention what was on his thoughts.

"Actually why don't you –"

"It's late. You guys should go back and get some rest." Yuuri nodded tiredly at Wolfram's statement, moving off the couch top rather his stuff. Murata, on the other hand, eyed the blonde suspiciously. The behaviour of the blonde was quite abnormal. _Something's not right._

* * *

"Murata! What the hell are we doing here at this hour?!" Yuuri harshly whispered. It was almost midnight over at Conrad's place where Murata and Yuuri were sneaking around. The moment they stepped out of the house, Murata had roughly pulled him to the side, tossed both of them into the bushes. Murata explained to him to wait and spy on the house based on his instinct. Murata pushed away some of the branches and focused a careful stare on the targeted house. "This is trespassing! This is wrong!" Murata rolled his eyes at the harsh whisper.

"Wolfram was right. You're really a wimp." The boy mumbled to himself, unprepared for the mild hit to the head.

"I'm not a wimp." Murata turned away from the house to face the pouting boy sitting beside him, rubbing his head in silent pain.

"Well shut your pie hole and trust me on this." Yuuri frowned, crossing his arms in waiting. His expression displayed the expectance of an answer or an explanation. "Wolfram's hiding something." Yuuri maintained his posture, still appearing unimpressed. His butt was getting soggy from all the wet grass they had been sitting on.

"So?"

"Have you noticed that every time Conrad tries to say something, Wolfram interferes and ends the topic right there?"

"He's always rude." Murata literally slapped his head.

"He's stopping Conrad from saying something!"

"Well, every boy has their secrets." Murata grinned.

"Not me."

"You're different you pervert."

Suddenly they stopped their conversation when they heard the guitar melody of one of their original songs being played inside the house. Their original songs used a lot of fast plucking and occasionally strumming and hearing the beautiful melody played so wonderfully after so long shocked the teens on the spot. They sneaked over to the window where they witness the fast fingers of Wolfram working the frets and strings. Both of their jaws dropped with amazement. If they were to be frank, he played much better than Daisuke himself. Then they heard it, the boyish voice singing their tune with an expression of enjoyment.

Yuuri stared at the blonde with gratitude, amazement, joy, peace and love. _Wait. Why love?_

"Wolfram that's amazing!" Yuuri blinked when he saw Murata barged into the scene. Glancing to his side he noticed Murata had disappeared and entered the house. Yuuri sighed at being left behind and followed him in. He was bundled up with excitement too and wanted to speak with the blonde himself. Wolfram had stopped playing by then and stared in bewilderment at the intruders. When he saw Yuuri walked in, a smile ready on his lips, Wolfram lowered his head in embarrassment at being caught. He quickly put away the guitar.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Are you kidding Wolfram? That was amazing!" Wolfram lifted his head at Yuuri's remark, his eyes shining slightly brighter than usually. Of course, Murata took notice.

"Really?"

"Absolutely Wolfram! You're even better than Daisuke!" Yuuri slung his arm around the blonde in a loose hug. "You are so in!"

"I am?" He glanced at Murata for confirmation, slightly unnerved by all the attention. Murata's only answer was a smile and a nod.

"This is so amazing! You're amazing Wolfram!" Yuuri rearranged his arms to hug the blonde properly. "Gods I love you!" He pecked the blonde on the cheek. At the sudden action, a silence grew and both Yuuri and Wolfram blushed furiously. Yuuri laughed nervously in an attempt to break the tension. "Er, I meant I love your playing Wolfram. Hehehe." But the blonde took it the wrong way and turned furious.

"You wimp! Don't say and do stuff you don't mean!" Murata left the living room to search for Conrad, hearing bouts of punches and cries of pain elected from the living room.

"Hey Conrad," Murata found him in the kitchen making late supper. Conrad nodded in acknowledgement whilst continuing his own stuff. "Why didn't you tell us about Wolfram?"

"Cause Wolfram didn't want me to." Murata blinked at that.

"Why?"

"Cause Wolfram has his reasons."

"What? Like being insecure of his skills?"

"Well he did only pick it up when you guys started the band."

"Is that the only reason?"

"You know better Murata."

"Ah yes. The little crush your little brother has Yuuri." Conrad's grin was his only indication of that being the correct answer. "So he picked it up to impress Yuuri and was afraid Yuuri would criticise him if you or him mention about his skills?"

"Bingo!"

"Who knew the haughty proud brat had such insecurities about himself?"

"Blame it on love man."

**

* * *

AN:** I have lost the feeling of love. I lost the passion to write. I'm dreadfully sorry my fans, I wish to continue writing Distortion but I need to take baby steps back.

You see, I met a man who I thought was my prince only to have my fantasies, hopes, faith and fairytales get stepped on and broken. I had sacrificed everything for him only to be disregarded and thrown aside like I'm nothing. Makes me wonder how come Wolfram couldn't hate Yuuri. To be honest, after all the physical and mental abuse, I can't hate him either. It's stupid, I know.

I lost the touch for writing humor and romance. I want to return back to that time, that world, where I put everything into writing for you guys. My spirit feels broken and empty. I'm turning to Yuuram to help drag me out of this slump and remind me that there is hope. I hope you guys are able to bring the old me back. Please lend me your hope, lend me your support. You guys make me happy with your reviews and as I re-read my own stories, I realize how difficult it is for me to write in that same style again.

I'll be writing one-shots until I can finally continue Distortion. I don't want to give a half-ass chapter because it is really a good and carefully planned story that I do not wish to spoil.

Thank you very much everyone!

Btw, the band name is the name of my band with my female drummer and female bassist and me as the lead guitarist. Life will start looking up I guess.


End file.
